Ventus
Ventus was Terra's number-two, whom Terra shot to death in order to be replaced by Riku. His real name was Valentin "Ventus/Ven" Claus. Ventus was known to be somewhat unloyal to Terra, usually trying to keep drugs for himself. Not much was known about him in The Nobody Virus, ''but both he and Terra are featured prominently in ''The Corner of 8th and Tanner, ''written by hajikurazaki19 and also published on www.fanfiction.net Personality Although he is only present in one scene in ''The Nobody Virus, Ventus displays a unique character palatte. He exhibits initiative when first confronting Riku in the National Mall in Washington D.C., which shows that he is trusting to a certain degree, unlike Terra and Aqua, who are distrustful at all times, even to those they are familiar with. When escorting Riku to Terra, he asks for a key of coke. Riku declines, but the mere mention of a request like that shows that Ventus is also possesive and demanding, asking for things he knows he can not have just to see if he can get it. This manipulative trait rubbed off on him from being with Terra for so long. And it has festered for a long time, becoming one of the contributing factors in his death, as Cloud plants the seed of doubt in Terra's mind about that very request. Ventus also displays immense jealousy over all the things that Terra has, but he doesn't. Terra openly flaunts his women in Ventus's face, and Ventus just takes it, knowing he can't do anything about it. He had been planning on breaking away from Terra and moving west, but Terra was tipped off by a rumor Cloud had started, and was shot dead before he had the chance to declare his independence. Overall, he had been gentle once, but greed, jealousy and crime had turned him sour. And he almost had the chance to escape. Almost. History Like Terra, Ventus had been a car thief in Philadelphia, though he did most of the grunt work and didn't reap many rewards. He started young, only hot-wiring cars so his parents could take him to school and go to work. The cars were rarely reported stolen because Ventus made sure that his parents left the cars exactly where they picked them up. Ventus had made a name for himself rather quickly in the car theft game. When Ventus was a teenager, he showed off at school sometimes, riding in everyday in a different car, and had been approached by some local thugs to purchase the high quality cars he stole. Ventus agreed, often being handed five to ten thousand dollars without much effort on his part. But, when some thugs from a different gang attacked him, Terra helped him. At the time, Terra was a car theif as well, though not as good as Ventus, but much stronger in appearence and demeanor. They became friends almost instantly because Ventus needed protection, and Terra needed an alibi. Ventus and Terra then formed their own little operation, stealing and selling cars to drug dealers around Philadelphia, and they made quite a bit of money. As Ventus grew older, he learned new skills, such as mechanics so he could not only steal the cars, but fix them as if nothing happend to them all, and sabotage enimeis as well. He was very good with the technical aspect, even going so far as to have cars set up like alarms to warn him and Terra of oncoming police. Ventus was only arrested once in his criminal career. When he was twenty, he got arrested for the possesion of illegal narcotics, though he was only there to trade a car for cash and did not actually do any drugs. He was there to make a trade, and the policeman had to meet a quota. Ventus offered the policeman an incentive, but the officer still had to call it in. He had been convicted of misdemeanor drug possesion and vandalizing private property as well as an attempt to bribe an officer, but he didn't spend anytime in jail because the policeman accepted the bribe. Up until the day he was killed, Ventus had never been suspected of having any affiliations with serial car thefts in the City of Philadelphia. Ventus followed Terra, and eventually Aqua to New York City, where he spent most of his time collecting Aqua's trademark Red CTS and other Cadillacs for presentation to new higher employees. He never recieved one himself, chosing instead to have a yellow Mustang. Soon after Aqua had taken over New York, he was sent with Terra to Washigton D.C, where he was supposed to be the main drug runner that connected the North to the South. After Riku showed up, Terra shot him point blank to relieve him of second-in-command.